brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Peculiar Event Contest
The A Peculiar Event Contest was a brickfilming contest hosted by Joshua Leasure between 2003 and 2004. The aim of the contest was to make a brickfilm centering around a strange occurance, ideally including a twist ending. It was the fourth official Brickfilms.com contest and was preceded by the Words of Wisdom Contest. It was followed by the High Adventure Theatre Contest in 2004. The theme "A Peculiar Event" was reprised in 2016 as the theme of the thirteenth Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest. History A Peculiar Event was the second official Brickfilms.com contest hosted by Joshua Leasure and the second since the 2003 site redesign. It was announced on the 11th of December 2003, just under three months since the Words of Wisdom Contest had ended. The theme of peculiar events with a recommended twist ending was compared in the announcement to the TV series The Twilight Zone, a likely inspiration on the contest.A Peculiar Event Contest information and results The original deadline of the contest was in the first half of February 2004, but this was later extended to February 16th.Brickfilms.com news archive from January 2004 The contest received 28 entries.Brickfilms.com news archive from March 2004 List of all entries: {| class="wikitable sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="min-width:100%;" |- !data-sort-type="text" style="width:49%"|Film Name !data-sort-type="text"|Director |- | Abducted! || Leftfield Studios |- | About a Door || "Holgor" |- | The Adventures of Murray || David "Mellow" Williams |- | An' D || Richard A. Creel |- | A Peculiar Event Cash In || Richard A. Creel |- | The Car Wash || Daniel "dandenmark" Bethencourt |- | Cause & Effect(s) || Andreas Feix |- | A frosty Welcome || Christoph Brock |- | The Fun House || Robinson Wood |- | Gashimalatata || Cypher Labs Studio (David "Galactik" Fuoco, James Morr, Alan "Amped" Menhennet, Wesley "tub-o-legos" Robertson, Austin Jaeger, Patryk Wawer, Tim Hui) |- | The Hand of Fate || Dave Corbett |- | Hit & Run || Nick Maniatis |- | Lionheart's Birthday || Dirk Boettcher |- | The Museum || Jonathan Williams |- | On the Job || Steve "brickkeller" Keller |- | A Peculiar Event at Shootin' Bricks Headquarters || Doug James |- | Planned Coincidence (Geplanter Zufall) || Cornelius Koch and Theodor Becker |- | Prey || James Jannicelli |- | Reality (What a Concept) || Mark Butler |- | The Snowman || Kyle Prohaska |- | Stranded || Felix C. |- | Time Lapse || Dustin "Lemieux__67" Hall |- | Tomato Incident || Feodor Kogan |- | Twilight Trouble || Matthew Lieberman and Cody Lieberman |- | The Video || Antti "YSS" Määttä |- | The Walk || Harrison "Stop Motion Film" Knowlton |- | Walking Distance || Justin Amit "unfoldingmetal" Tomchuk |- | The Wish || Wesley "tub-o-legos" Robertson |- Judging Rather than having entrants vote between every entry like in the previous contest, it was decided that a committee would create a shortlist of nominees to be voted between. The committee consisted of Leasure, "The Sisters" (Kim and Esmerelda Buccaneer), Paul Howell of Stop Motion Pro and any Review Panel member or Patron Saint member who did not enter the contest, with Seth Rotkin of Cool Brick Movies also being added later. Once the committee had narrowed down the selection to ten films,List of nominees public voting began and any entrant who did not have a nominated film or any member who was a Patron 24fps or higher was allowed to submit a ballot ranking the films in the categories of Story, General Presentation, Sound, and Animation, with Story counting the most towards the final score at 50%.Archive Brickfilms wiki APE page The contest offered a copy of the animation software Stop-Motion Pro as the prize for first place. Second place would win the LEGO set 9293 Community Workers and third place would win 10067 Minifigure Headgear. There were also two additional award categories offered by and judged exclusively by Kim and Esmerelda Buccaneer. 'The Sisters Award' would go to a promising young director and they would present a QuickCam Pro 4000 to one of the entrants after considering age, recent filmography and camera quality. 'The Mister Rogers Award' would go to the film with the most clever use of the line, "Hey, that's my monkey!" either spoken or written, and the prize was the Mega Bloks set 9881 Dragons: Battle Gate. Results Top 10 || 1. || The Hand of Fate || Dave Corbett |- || 2. || Hit & Run || Nick Maniatis |- || 3. || Reality (What a Concept) || Mark Butler |- |- || 4. || Prey || James Jannicelli |- || 5. || A frosty Welcome || Christoph Brock |- | 6. || About a Door || "Holgor" |- | 7. || The Museum || Jonathan Williams |- | 8. || Cause & Effect(s) || Andreas Feix |- | 9. || Abducted! || Leftfield Studios |- | 10. || An' D || Richard A. Creel |- The Sisters' Awards 'The Sisters Award' for promising young director went to The Museum by Jonathan Williams, who was 14 at the time.Jonathan Williams mentions his age 'The Mister Rogers Award' for cleverest use of the phrase, "Hey, that's my monkey!" went to Lionheart's Birthday by Dirk Boettcher, which featured a dance party to a song with the line as its title and lyrics.Lionheart's Birthday on Archive.orgAPE awards chat transcript References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Brickfilms.com competitions